The Lucky One
by jychan
Summary: She tells him that she's the lucky one, since he had finally returned her feelings for him. Yet, he will always insist that he was the lucky one. 2786


**A/N:** I claim no ownership over Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :)

* * *

**The Lucky One**

* * *

_Summary: She tells him that she's the lucky one, since he had finally returned her feelings for him. Yet, he will always insist that he was the lucky one. 2786_

* * *

Miura Haru stood at the balcony of her two-story house, which overlooked a small, yet elegant garden, which she took patience to tend to, despite her tightened schedule as the exclusive lawyer of the Vongola _Famiglia_. The sun had already fallen down and it was her cue that she had to dress up already.

She smiled to herself, remembering where she was going that she had to dress up quite formally. A blush crept on her cheeks as she turned around and leaned her back on the grills. Someone had actually asked her out on a date again.

Not that it was the first time or something, since they'd been going out for five years already. Yet, somehow, she still gets the 'butterflies in the stomach' feeling whenever they'd go out or do something. She grinned to herself as she positioned herself up and ran to her bedroom.

She was going to doll herself up, as usual. Well, it wasn't really as usual, considering the person she was going out with tonight (well, ever since) was the man she had been in love with for more than a decade.

She smiled as she took out the best evening dress she had inside her closet. She hasn't worn this yet, always thinking of saving it for a good occasion. However, something tells her to wear it tonight. She agrees with her instinct and immediately dresses up.

She had to look her best always. She was going to be with him, after all. Looking back at her past, she realized how lucky she was for having him return her feelings. She never thought that he would finally be able to look at her and love her. She smiled to herself as she applied a layer of foundation on her face while the clock ticked away.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi breathed in and out, walking back and forth as his fingers went through his hair. He was never the type to do these things normally, but since he was going out on a date with her again, it was apparently making him nervous.

Even if he had been the Vongola Boss already for a lot of years, he had never felt this nervousness. Then again, his battles were always fought against opponents whom he could overwhelm with definite willpower, but this time, it wasn't a battle he was going through. He was going to have a date.

For some reason, going out on a date with a girl had always made him anxious, but not nerve-wrecking anxious. It was the girl whom he was going out with tonight that was making him this anxious, despite the fact that they'd been going out for the past five years.

But, tonight, things were going to change between them for the better or worse. He took out the small red velvet box inside his pocket and opened it, eying a white gold ring that had a small, yet sparkling diamond at the middle. He swallowed as he closed the box again.

What if she said 'no'? Well, she was always too good for him. She was a student from Midori Middle School, while he was just in Namimori Middle School, while also being a 'no-good' student. He cringed as he remembered his nickname from his middle school days. She even graduated always with honors, while he was just barely able to pass his subjects to be able to get a diploma and march on the stage in time. And then, now, she was a lawyer, who was a friend of justice, while he was the Don of the Mafia world, a foe of justice at times.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew that he promised that he was going to make 'Vongola' legal, but it was apparently too difficult. Yet, it would seem such day would come in the future, perhaps, a decade at the most.

He stopped on his tracks as he looked at the clock and realized the time. He was going to pick her up already and he was going to propose to her tonight, no matter what happened. He smiled as he immediately rushed down the stairs and to his car.

Perhaps, if she said 'yes' tonight, then he was going to be the lucky one. After all, if you were to ask him, he never deserved her love.

* * *

And so, as Lady Luck was on their side, the night went perfectly and a rather enthusiastic 'Yes!' was heard at the most famous five-star restaurant in Sicily. They would also have the grandest, yet heartwarming wedding that the world has yet to see.

In less than half a decade, Vongola had also turned legal and has shut down its illegal operations as a mafia family. In other words, the couple, despite their misgivings and misunderstandings along the process, had their own version of happily ever after.

And such a tale would be passed on to generations about two star-crossed lovers who had found themselves and became the lucky ones.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews _por __favor_? :)))


End file.
